The Last Breath You Take
by green-lights-n-rabbit-holes98
Summary: After all those years, I thought the pain was over. But it wasn't. I'm still here, and the one person who started it all is still here too. I think it's time that I show her who has the real power.


***I do not own the rights to **_**Carrie**_** by Stephen King, nor do I own any of the characters, places, or stories created. This is just pure fanfiction.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THE LAST BREATH YOU TAKE**

The last thing I remember was laying on the pavement outside the roadhouse with blood coming out of my shoulder. I thought that I had died; that the pain of being so lonely and hated was all gone for good.

But it's not.

The next thing I know, I'm waking up to a white room on top of a hospital bed. I'm no longer covered in blood; I'm wearing a hospital gown and my skin is light peach again instead of a dark, sticky red. There are these weird tubes in my arms.

I'm struggling to hear the buzzing of the television that's blaring in the background. My eyes also struggle to adjust to the light. I look to my left to find a window with a view of the dark outside world still lit up in flames.

I begin to realize that my body is held back by Velcro. I wiggle my fingers as I notice the handcuffs on my right arm. They trapped me here as a prisoner. I did this. I did all of this. Because they all laughed at me. They hurt me. Yet I'm still here. Why am I still here in pain?

Mama never took me to a hospital whenever I was badly injured. Instead she and I prayed for the injury to go away. But that never worked. I tear up a little at the thought of her.

But…my power. MY FLEX. I flex and the Velcro comes loose and the handcuff falls to the floor with a light thud. I stiffly prop myself up. I bring my arm around to touch my bandaged shoulder. There must be stiches there. I use my other hand to take out the needle that was inserted into my arm and let out a yelp. I hold the bandage against the area. I bring my arm to my chest and hold it there. I can hear people walking back and forth outside the room having their conversations. I glance over at the television, which is currently on a news channel covering the prom destruction. At this point, I'm fully sitting up on the bed watching the television. They show the ruins of the town, interview some of my classmates and teachers who survived, and show pictures of those deceased. The scene disgusts me, so I finally flex and turn off the television.

I want to cry. I want to scream and yell and get rid of the pain. But I don't. Instead I curl up into a ball and let the tears flow down my face silently. I did this.

They made me do this. They ALL did.

I stop crying and let go of my knees. My expressions bounce back and forth between depression and anger. Finally, I flex, which makes my bed sheets fly and hit the wall, and I move off my bed. I almost fall when my feet touch the cold tile floor. I grab onto the handles on the side of my bed to help keep my balance. I force myself up and stumble into the little bathroom. For the first time, in a long time since the Prom, I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is matted to my face, my eyes are wet and red and have little dark bags underneath, and my face looks all puffy. I bring a hand up to my reflection.

_God_, I think to myself, _look what's become of me_. _I am nothing but a monster. A freakish monster._

The mirror shatters.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" I hear a nurse shout from outside my room. I see a young woman run in and turning around to find me standing frightened in the bathroom.

"Excuse me, miss. How did you-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream at her. I bring my hands up and flex. The young nurse wails as she is flung out the door and lands with a thud. There is a rush of people outside when I go to the doorway. They all look at me in fear.

"It's her!" "She's alive." "Somebody take her down!" Some of the people pull out weapons and move towards me.

"NO!" I shout and flex them all back. The lights begin to flicker and like I did at the Prom, I shut all the exit doors.

And this time, NOBODY is getting out.

The patients, doctors, nurses, and others all run to the doors trying to get out. I flex and desks, papers, supplies, wheelchairs, and a bunch of other things go flying everywhere. Some of them hit people. Some of them brutally hurt the people. I concentrate my mind on the other parts of the hospital, I flex, and make the other floors destroyed. I look over at a woman hiding behind a desk calling for the police on her phone. She looks up at me just in time for me to flex and send her flying back into a broken window. I smile at the sight of my torture.

I began to move towards the other exit. I can feel the door leading into the elevators trying to open, but I flex and keep it shut.

I walk past all the patients' rooms, locking them each one by one, and violently destroying them. I can hear the blood curling screams and frantic yelps for mercy behind me. I make my way to the last room at the end of the hallway before the door leading to the fire exit. The door is shut, and there is a girl inside. A girl that looks way too familiar.

That's when I realize that this is YOUR room.

YOU.

You are still alive after what I have done to you (More like what you did to me) and yet after all this time, you are still breathing. You are the real reason why this all happened. Why I snapped and killed almost all of Chamberlain's population.

I angrily smack the white board on the door that has your name on it. Then I look in again and I see you in there. You are in your bed in a coma.

_Oh this is going to be fun._

I open the door slowly and walk in. I make my way over to where you are as I flex the door shut and lock it. I stand in front of you and examine you. Your raven black hair sits on your shoulders. There is a bandage around your head. Half of your face is scorched from the fires at the roadhouse. There are multiply stiches and bruises too. The machine next to you shows the rate of your heart, which is beating slowly. Very slowly.

I could just kill you right here, right now. And I could walk away and never worry about you ever again. My revenge would be complete. I want to end your life.

But I don't.

Instead, I turn to the door. I raise my hands, and cringe them into a circle. From outside the tiny window, I can see the walls cracking and beginning to fall apart. Once one of the walls is broken, I force the piece to break apart. I do this to the other walls. I can feel the shaking of the separation, and I close my eyes. With my senses, I use my hands to guide the room away from the building. I open my eyes and look at the world from the windows. The single room is now in the air and separated from the hospital building.

_Perfect._

I clench my left hand into a tight ball, then release. FLEX. The building explodes into flames. I smile at the scene.

I face you again and force the machines to work on you even though the machines aren't plugged. I continue to focus my mind on levitating the room. With one thought, I force the needle out of your arm while you're still out unconscious. I let out a quiet chuckle.

_All right. Let's find a place to talk. You and I have some business to take care of._

I flex and move the levitating room over the city. Unfortunately, pieces of the room begin to fall down into the streets below, one by one. But I still hold onto you and make sure that you don't leave my sight. From below, I can hear the people, the cars, the frantic screams of terror. I flex and break off the roof of the room and the noises grow louder. Above us, there are helicopters beaming bright lights down at me.

"CARRIE WHITE. GO BACK DOWN TO THE GROUND AND STAY THERE WITH YOUR HANDS UP. WE WILL NOT HARM YOU IF YOU DO AS WE ASK. NOW PLEASE RELEASE THE BUILDING AND MOVE TO THE GROUND."

I don't say or do anything. I go back and forth between looking at the helicopters and looking at you. A thought comes to my head.

"CARRIE WHITE, THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. PLEASE RELEASE THE BUILDING AND-"

FLEX. I let go of the room but keep you levitating in the air. I catch the room as it falls, then bring it back up to the helicopters.

"Release this, motherfuckers." I muttered as I fling the room at the helicopters, sending them flying and hitting the ground. I can now hear the police cars and their guns moving into my directions. With one flex, I fly around the town with you in your bed following behind me. And luckily we're very high up so the guns can't reach us. We go up into the clouds.

I look at Chamberlain below me. It's practically almost in ruins, like the Four Horsemen came in and made the town into an apocalyptic piece of trash. But much worse.

We fly on for a little bit further away from the town until we reach the outskirts and woods. I lower us down slowly and I begin to feel the tops of the trees scrape my feet. When I find an open space, I bring us down under the trees. A branch hits your bed and makes you begin to fall. I catch you and your sheets and I let the bed fall and crash below. I need to keep you alive. For now.

We finally get to ground level. I gracefully touch the dark land and carefully flex to lower you without damaging you. I walk up to you, and with a flex, your body floats in the air. I flip your body in a quarter circle down to face me. I back you up into a tree and use the blankets to tie around you.

I come closer so that I'm inches away from you. You look so fragile held there; so BREAKABLE. I use my mind to look inside you. I can hear your heart beat before I see it. It's slow, but it's there. Carefully, I force it to beat a little faster, speeding up slowly so it's at a regular pace. I force the other organs in your body to work again. I wait for a minute; then your eyes start to move. They flutter open slowly as I finally back up a little. You let out a painful moan, and try to look around. You begin to realize that you are not in the hospital, and you grow frightened, which makes me laugh.

Then your eyes finally meet mine.

"**Hello, Chris.**"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hello lovelies! It's been forever! So this is a one-shot that I decided to try out. Please tell me what you think of it and if I should continue this. I should be updating my stories, _**Athlete and Red Queen**_ and also _**Eclipse of the Black Hole Sun**_ soon.

So enjoy the rest of your summer and keep on reading guys! **XOXO**


End file.
